Harry Potter and the Lost Sister
by Sammy M. Potter
Summary: Harry has a hard time this summer, and finds out he has a sister!Rated M for violence,language,rape maybe and sexual content. please read and review!go easy its my first time.
1. Summer\'s Hell on Number Four Privet Dri...

Chapter one: Summer's Hell on Number Four Privet Drive Harry woke up like every morning with the dread of his daily chores and punishments. Harry lived with his aunt and uncle and whale of a cousin.  
"Harry get down here now! You have to make breakfast. Damn boy." barked Aunt Petunia.  
Harry got out of bed wincing his uncle had beat him last night and cracked a rib or two. Harry could of repaired them easily but he was under aged and wasn't allowed to do magic out of Hogwarts.  
" Hurry up!" the horse faced woman yelled again.  
"I'm coming!" Harry panted. the pain was unbearable.  
With every step he took came pain he took off his clothes and looked at the bruises. They were the color of the night sky. He put on his baggiest clothes so it wouldn't hurt so bad. He staggered downstairs trying not to scream in agony.  
Harry made breakfast in silence trying not to cry. He cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs and laid down sobbing in pain on his bed.  
He remembered every punch, kick, and smack his uncle gave him that night.  
(FLASHBACK)  
Harry was in his room thinking about Ron and Hermione. Then his uncle walked in.  
" Let's play a little game," he said softly, "is that alright with you?" Harry didn't answer he knew what was coming.  
"Answer me boy!" he punched Harry in the stomach, "is that ok"  
" Yes ... S-sir" Harry panted.  
"Good." he smacked Harry in the face.  
He fell to the floor trying to hold back the tears.  
"Get up!" the purple faced man said.  
Harry got up and WHAM! He was on the floor again. Vernon kicked his sides then his head. Harry blacked out.  
When he woke up he was on the floor it was dark. Harry felt like he was going to die in this hell called Number Four Private Drive.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
Harry winced And closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	2. The Orphan

Chapter two: The Orphan  
  
Harry woke up and looked out window the sun was setting.He desidedto stay in his room.  
  
Just then Hedwig soaring in, "Hey girl." Harry said quietly.  
She had a letter he looked at the envelope it was from school. 'it's too early for Hogwarts letters to arrive for school'  
he thought. Harry opened the letter, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
I need to tell you something about you sister.  
  
"I have a sister?" Harry choked  
  
Your sister is living in the Welshire Orphanage. She is old enough to live with you, and needs to be with family. Please go to the orphanage tonight, and pick her up. Have a great remainder of the summer.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. -- Your aunt will take you.  
  
Harry could have fainted at that shocking moment.  
  
Harry went downstairs and saw his aunt looked impatient, "Hurry up, I want to be home befor nine." She said.  
  
Harry was so excited he was shaking.  
  
When they got there they went to the main office. A girl was sitting on a big trunk. She was wearing a tatered dress with stains all over it. Her hair was a very dark brown,and all tangled. She looked up she had beautiful brown eyes, but they were hidden by crcked and bent up glasses. A name tag on her shirt read:  
  
NAME: Samantha M. Potter AGE: 12 ADOPTER:Harry J. Potter  
  
He was staring at his sister, he walked over and sat down next to her. "Hello Sammy, do you mind if I call you that sis?"  
Harry asked.  
  
Samantha smiled, "That's fine big bro."  
  
"That's so touching,"Aunt Patunia said sarcasticly,"Can we go now?"  
  
They checked out and drove home.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER DAMN POTTER IN THIS HOUSE!!" Venon roared.  
  
"She's family, plus she will move out next year and live with Harry. We'll never have to see them again."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!"  
  
Harry lead his sister up to his room. 


	3. Sammy M Potter

Chapter Three: Sammy M. Potter   
  
Harry sat on his bed, He yelped with pain. He had forgotten all about it.  
  
Samantha Jumped," Are you ok?" She looked at his face, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
He rubbed his sides, and winced.  
  
Samantha sat down next to him," Take off your shirt."  
  
Harry's eyes widened," You Have to be joking!"  
  
"No, let me see what's wrong, I may be able to help."  
  
"Oh." Harry sighed, he thought she meant something else. Harry obeyed his sister, She gasped.  
  
" Oh Harry, what happened?"  
  
Harry explained. "Oh you poor thing." She said. She hit his head with her palm," Be healed."  
  
Harry was about to ask 'what that was for,' but suddenly the pain was gone."What? How did you?"  
  
Harry looked at her in confusion.  
  
" I can do wandless magic."  
  
" How? Your underaged!" Harry gaped at her.  
  
" No I'm not," she said in a song voice,"Dumbledore taught me, after he taught me with a wand, I got  
  
bored, so he desided it would be ok to learn Wandless Magic." Sammy tried to explain.  
  
" But your only 12, and have lived with muggles all your life," Harry said, " how could you?"  
  
"I only lived in the orphanage since I was 5." Sam said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well you'd still be too young," Harry protested " not unless you magically became older."  
  
"Exactly,I am a Metamorphmagus."She said.  
  
"Oh," Harry said," are you really 12 then?"  
  
" Yes I'll be 13 in November." She said proudly.  
  
" But....But, But mum and dad are dead aren't they?"   
  
"No, well mum isn't,"Sam told Harry," your dad died, i'm sorry. I have a different dad, but mum kept   
  
the Potter name. He left when he found out she pregnat. Damned bastard. Mum never told me why."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but why don't you live with mum?" Harry was very curious.  
  
"Mum is living in Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Lupin. He's taking care of her............" she faded.  
  
"Why is he taking care of her?" Harry demanded.  
  
" He is taking care of her because she is very ill,she's been like that since I was born. Dumbledore   
  
kept me in Hogwart till I was 5. I stayed in Grimmauld Place every summer, untill mum had to go to St.  
  
Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."  
  
They talked all night untill Aunt Patunia Came in to give Samantha some blankets to sleep on.  
  
"Good night Harry." Sam said.  
  
"Good night Sammy." 


	4. Trouble

Chapter Four: Trouble Harry and Samantha woke up the next morning to hear their aunt calling them,"Get down here Potter and make breakfast!"

"Coming," Harry said, "Damn it."

Samantha got up too. "No stay here she meant me." Harry said sleepily."

"But we can done faster with both of us making breakfast." Sam said.

Harry sighed,"Ok."

They went downstairs to made breakfast. Harry laughed the whole time because Sammy kept making the food fly in the air and one of the eggs landed on his head.

When they finished cleaning up they went outside and walked to the park. They were almost there when they saw Dudley beating up a kid. "Hey Big D, isn't that your cousin?" One of friends asked.

Dudley turned around dropping the boy and told him to get lost."Yeah." he answered.

"Who's the freak with him?"

"That's his sister." Dudley said, " Hey cuz wazup?"

"Go away Ickle Diddy Kins." Sam said.

"Make me Potter!" he snapped.

"Sod off Dudley!" Harry demanded. "No, this is between me and pink hair over there." he pointed to Sammy.

Dudley took a swing at Sam, she stopped it with her hand. It stopped in mid air, she twisted her hand to the side and his followed.

"Freak! Fight fair!"

"Why is Diddy Dum Dums scared he's going to get beat up by a girl? She said in a baby voice.

"Sam,"Harry pleaded," he's not worth it."

"Let your sister make up her own mind, if she gets hurt it's her fault." Dudley threw a punch a her, she ducked.

She got up, he swung again,WHAM! he hit her inthe ribs. There was a loud CRACK! Samantha sreamed.

Dudley grabbed her Left arm and snapped it in two she screamed and tried to protect herself with magic but he powers were gone.

He tripped her and she fell to the gound sobbing.

" How could you hit a GIRL!?" Harry snarled.

"She was asking for it!"

"Dudley lunch time!"his mother called.

"Coming!" He called and ran off.

Harry looked at his sister,'Why didn't I help?' he thought to himself. She was gasping for air.

Harry picked her up with care,and walked back to the house.Samantha sobbed on his shoulder.

When Harry reached the house he laid her down on the couch and went to go get his aunt and uncle.

"What the hell happened to her?"Vernon asked.

"Dudley beat her up." Harry said.

" He couldn't have,he's been at his friend's house all morning." his aunt protested.

Dudley walked in, "Dudley, did you do this to her?" Vernon asked.

"No, a big bully did it I saw them on the corner next to the park when I was on the way home." Dudley said inosently.

"Yeah you were the big bully." Sam said.

" That's it!" Dudley said and punched her in trhe eye.

His mother gasped.

I would like to thank charlie-potter1 for sending me reviews.He's the only one that has. I'll have tons of chappies, I Just type slow, and school is starting I only have two more years till high school!


	5. Dudely's Punishment

Chapter Five: Dudely's Punishment  
  
"Get in the car," Vernon said,he turned to Dudely," I'll deal with you later."  
  
They drove down to london," Turn here," Harry instructed.  
  
" Why? the hospital is this way," Vernon asked.  
  
"Because she needs to go to a wizard hospital." Harry explained.  
  
The Dursleys all flinched at the word wizard, " Why acan't she just go to a normal hospital?"  
  
" She's a witch and she needs to go there. Plus her arm can be mended faster."Harry said.  
  
"OK, where now?"  
  
" Turn left and park close to that old shop, that one, Purge and Dowes Ltd."  
  
" We're not shopping Potter!"  
  
" No! this is where St. Mungo's is hidden."Harry said as if they should know this.  
  
They got out of the car, Harry helped Samantha out and He walked up to the window," Excuss me?... we're here for an emergancy visit."  
  
The Dursleys looked as if Harry was a nutter. The dummy in the window nodded and becond them forward. Harry stepped in with Sam signaling them to follow.  
  
They went up to the front desk and a witch at the front desk asked ," Hello welcome to St.Mungo's Magical Hospital For Magical Maladies and Injuries,  
how my I help you?"  
  
"Uh.. My sister has a severly broken arm and some broken ribs I think." Harry told the witch.  
  
" Sixth floor, broken body parts." she said in a bored voice."next!"  
  
They wnet up to the sixth floor and a Healer her to lie on an unoccupied bed.  
  
A few minutes later a witch came in,"Oh dear me, I'll have that fixed up in a jiffy!" She said.She pointed her wand at Sam's arm and muttered a spell," There,and now you ribs," She pointed at Sam again and muttered a spell," that's better isn't it?"  
  
"Thank you." Sam said flexing her arm," Oww!"  
  
"Oh myes dear I forgot, the bruises will have to heal on there own. Drink this and you may go to the front desk and the wicth will give you your bill."  
  
They went to the front and vernon paid with muggle money. To Harry's surprise they took it.  
  
They walked to the car and Vernon said,"Dudely your grounded for 3 months, and I'm taking away you allowence until you've paid off the bill."  
  
" But.. But."  
  
"No Buts, and you will help Samantha with whatever she needs."  
When they got home Sam told Dudley to get her a drink and ran upstairs.  
  
All night Sam beckoned him to do stuff.  
  
Harry burst out laughing when she told Dudley to drag in the spare bed to Harry's room. Sam fell back laugh holding on to her sling so it wouldn't fall off.  
  
Dudley did't dare disobey.  
  
Hey! Chalie-Potter1 I'm flattered that your flattered that your my only fan. please E-mail me and tell me what a Beta reader is. pretty please!! thanx! I'll write my next chappie soon If I don't get homework on my first week of school!!  
  
Thank you, Thank You Very Much! Bowing to audience :D :) 


	6. The Unexpected Letter

Chapter Six: An Unexpected letter  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, he looked at his watch it was almost noon.He was surprised he didn't hear his aunt calling for him to make breakfast.  
  
He stood up and there was a pang on his head. Pigwidgen had dropped a litter on his bed.Hedwig was thoroughly annoyed. Harry looked at Samantha, she was still asleep, he didn't dare wake her.  
  
Harry opened the letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
I heard about your sister. Mum wants you to meet us in The Leaky cauldron. We're having some trouble with our house,sowe have to stay there.See you tomarrow at noon!!!  
  
Ron P.S. bring all your stuff, we're staying the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry looked up at a school owl on the windowsill. It had two letters,Harry took them,and the owl took a drink and left.  
  
Harry went downstairs and told his Aunt and Uncle. They said that it was fine, they wanted them to leave.  
  
Harry was so happy he hugged both of them.He ran up stairs and tried to wake up Sam.  
  
" Sam Wake Up We're going to The Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
" What, leaky cauldron? Get a mop." Sam covered her head with a pillow.  
  
" Wake up we need to pack, we need to pack!" harry pleaded," WAKE UP YOU BRAT!!!!"  
  
Sam shot up,"WHAT a rat!" She jumped up and screamed.  
  
"No! It's ok There are no rats in here.Now that your up let's pack."  
  
" Why?" Samantha was clueless.  
  
" We're going to meet my friends in The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said again.  
  
" Good I wanted to go somewhere anyways." She said cooly. Harry rolled his eyes. 


	7. Love At First Sight

Chapter Seven: Love At First Sight  
  
"We're going to meet them tomarrow, but I want to get there today," Harry said," we can leave when we're done packing."  
  
"OK." Sam said, putting on lime green robes, her hair was Strawberry Blonde today.  
  
" I'm done," Harry said," How 'bout you?"  
  
" Been done." Sam said waving her hand over the lock of her trunk," Let's go!"  
  
Harry thanked his Aunt and Uncle again and they left.  
  
Harry stuck his wand hand out, and instantly a purple tripple decker bus appeared. A teen with bad acne stepped out," Welcome to the Kight Bus. We will........" He looked at Samantha," Who is this beautiful creature?" He googled at her.  
  
Harry cleared his throat,"She's my sister," Harry looked annoyed," To The Leaky Cauldron in London."  
  
They took a seat on a bed in the very back, Harry was still mad.  
  
" What's wrong? I can't help it I'm Hot."She giggled.  
  
They checked in The Leaky Cauldron and went to their room. They had teir dinner sent up, they ate then went to bed.  
  
They woke the next morning and got ready.  
  
"Please don't dress all crazy, I don't want to make a bad impression." Harry said.  
  
" Why not, are you saying I dress like a slut?" Sam looked furious.  
  
"No, it's just that they're my best friends, and Ron's family will be here.  
" FINE! I thought you liked my clothes!" Samantha fumed.  
  
" I do!" Harry paused," Please? I don't care what you wear any other day, just today please."  
  
"Fine." Sam put on black robes and changed her hair to its normal dark brown," Good for you?" she shot at him.  
  
" Yes, thank you." Harry said.  
  
They waited downstairs for Ron and Hermionie to arrive.  
  
They finally arrived around noon.  
  
Hermionie ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug.  
  
" Hi Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Hi guys,this is Samantha my little sister."  
  
" Hi,nice to meet you,and you are?"  
  
" I'm Ron and this is Hermionie."  
  
Sam felt like she was in Heavan,' Oh my god he his soo hot!' she thought to herself.  
  
Ginny,Fred, and George walked in," Hi Honey,I mean Harry." Ginny said turning red.  
  
" Hello Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said hugging him," Who's this?"  
  
"This is Samantha my sister."  
  
"Nice to meet you dear." She hugged Sam.  
  
Harry and Ginny couldn't keep thir eyes off each other,and Ron was in deep conversation with Samantha about her arm.  
  
" Do you believe in love at first sight?" Ron asked.  
  
" Not till I saw you." Sam replied.  
  
Ron held her hand and they softly kissed.  
  
Everyone stared at them.Sam and Ron went red.  
  
Harry got up and pulled Ron out of his chair to a corner," What the hell do you think you're doing, kissing my sister? She's only 12!"  
  
"I don't know, I just felt like I was in a wonder land when I saw her." ron said dreamily.  
  
" But she's 5 years younger than you, and you just met her!" Harry was furious,' why does she have to be so good looking?' he asked himself.  
  
"So, she said she loved me the moment she saw me, it's ok,I see the way you look at Ginny. I know you like her."  
Ron said, " I've never felt this way before."  
  
"Ok, just don't break her heart." Harry said.  
  
Thank you Charlie-Potter1 For sending me reveiws you're still the only one who has.  
  
Next Chapters:  
8.Boys,Girls, And Broomclosets 9.Big Brothers Butt In 10.Destiny In Diagon Alley 11.Drunk 12.Preparing for Ron's Big Day 13.Wlecome To The Family 14.To Durmstrang  
  
TBC 


	8. Boys, Girls, and Broomclosets

Chapter Eight: Boys,Girls, And Broomclosets  
  
Ron and Sam walked hand in hand to their rooms when Ron pulled her in and kissed her. They opened a broomcloset door, and still kissing walked in. Sam turned on the light, and they saw Harry and Ginny Kissing. Ginny had her shirt and bra off, and she was in the middle of pulling off his. Ron's jaw dropped.  
  
" What are you doing here?" The Boys asked.  
  
" Nothing!" the two embarassed girls replied.  
  
Ginny put her shirt on and kissed Harry then left. Sam followedher, and they went to their room.  
  
" Sooo did you and Harry have fun snogging?" Sam sniggered.  
  
"As a matter a fact I did," Ginny replied," How 'bout you?"  
  
" Of course, he's a good kisser." They giggleed.  
  
Hermionie walked in," What happened to you two?" She looked at them, they were cluching their sides from so much laughter.  
  
" We were thalking about how Ron and Harry faces looked when we got caught." Sam giggled some more.  
  
" Caught where?"  
  
" In the broomcloset, I was kissing Ron,and Ginny was kissing Harry. We walked in on them and found them snogging, and the were both stripping." Sam replied.  
  
Hermionie looked as though she would die laughing.  
  
Ron and Harry walked off laughing,when Fred and George walked by.  
  
" What happened to you?" Fred asked, looking at them, their shirts were untucked,and their hair was disheveled from the girls running their fingers through the boys' hair.  
  
" Nothing." Harry lied.  
  
"Yeah right,you've got lipstick on you checks," the twins said," confuss or we'll make you."  
  
"Samantha and I were kissing ,and we walked in on Harry and Gin, and she had her shirt off! I didn't want to see that!" Ron said.  
  
"Who would want to kiss you?" George asked.  
  
"I would." The boys turned around and saw Sam walking towards Ron in her night gown, and kissed him passionatly.  
  
Thank Ya Charlie-Potter1 for Sending reveiws! 


	9. Big Brothers Butt In

Chapter Nine: Big Brothers Butt In  
  
"What are you doing out here in your night gown?" Ron asked. ' Man she's hot!' He thought to himself.  
  
"I was lonely and Ginny and Hermionie are asleep." She replied.  
  
They walked to Ron and Harry's room. Ron took off his clothes and put on a T-shirt and boxers, and got in bed.  
Sam followed him in, and kissed him then layed her head on his chest.  
  
Harry walked in twenty minutes later and found them sleeping together.'How cute.' he thought.  
  
Harry got in bed, with all the stuff that happened that night,and chuckled.  
  
The door opened, and Ginny in and climbed in Harry's bed. She snuggled against Harry and whispered," I love you."  
  
Harry and Ron woke up the next morning, and looked at each other wide eyed.  
  
"Why is your shirt off?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
" I uh, got hot." Harry lied," Why are you asking?"  
  
"Sne's my sister! and I supose she was hot too?" Ron pointed to Ginny's night gown on the floor.  
  
"Yeah she's real hot!" Ron's eyes widened, Harry blushed.  
  
"Hey let's eat I'm starving." Ron said trying to get off the subject.  
  
" Great I'm starving, Harry said," Let me get my shirt on first."  
  
"Oh Ron I love you,"Sam said in her sleep,"Kiss me."  
  
Ron walked over to her and whispered," I love you too." and kissed her softly.  
  
Ron and Harry left the room and went downstairs.  
  
Samantha woke up and looked across the room to Harry's bed and saw Ginny sleeping.She looked down and saw Ginny's night gown on the floor and smirked.  
  
She walked into the bathroom, and drew the bath. She got in and soaked.  
  
Ron walked in while Sam was shapooing her hair," What are you doing in here?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a bath."She replied rincing her hair.  
  
"Get out now!"Ron said.  
"Make me." she looked serious.  
  
"Take a bath in your own bathroom."  
  
"No I was here first!"She said," You'll have to come and get me out if you want me to leave."  
  
"Fine, I guess you don't mind me doing this then?"He took off his shirt.  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Or this?" he took off his pants.  
Sam shook her head.  
  
"What about this?!"He took off his boxers, he was completely naked.  
  
"OOO real daring aren't we?"she teased.  
  
"Yeah right, this is daring." He stepped in the tub.  
  
"In your dreams." she egged him on.  
  
He straddled over her,"what 'bout now?"  
  
"Your not even warm."  
  
"Oh Yeah?"He sat down and kissed her,"Now?"  
  
"Your on fire!" Sam said, then kissed him tenderly,slowly opening here mouth.  
  
Just then Harry walked in, they looked up,"Ron, I thoght you said you had to pee!"he said.  
  
" I, uh,um she made me!" Ron said turning blood red.  
  
"I'll, I'll be in another room." Harry studdered and walked off.  
  
"So, do you still mind me being here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you kidding! I'm taking a bath here every morning!"  
  
They dried off, got dressed, and went downstairs hand in hand. They heard bangging and moaning in the broom closet.Ron opened the door, and found Harry on top of Ginny,both butt naked snogging.  
  
Ron cleared his throat,"We're a little friendly this morning aren't we?" He chortled. 


	10. Destiny In Diagon Alley

Chapter Ten: Destiny In Diagon Alley  
  
"Hermionie,are you OK?" Sam asked when she got downstairs to eat.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?" She replied.  
  
"Well every time I'm with Ron, or Ginny's with Harry, you well, uh... look upset. And you run off and say you have to do stuff."  
  
"I,um." She lowered her head.  
  
"Hermione, it's OK you can tell me."  
  
"I fell, well,um lonely. You all look like your having tons of fun, and I'm left out."  
  
"Oh Hermionie,it's ok,you'll find someone."  
  
"You're right,Thanks Sam"  
  
"Let's go, we can meet Ginny and the others in Diagon Alley."Sam said.  
  
They left and met the others in a pet shop.They looked around for awhile and left. They went to an ice cream parlor,and got some ice cream.They looked around for a table in the crowded shop and sat down. A boy with sandy blonde hair walked.  
  
Hermionie leaned over and whispered, "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Sam pinched her arm,"Ouch, I didn't mean it."  
  
He ordered his ice cream and looked around, he walked up to Hermionie,and asked,"Is this seat taken all the others are taken."  
  
Hermionie was speachless.  
  
"Go right ahead."Ginny butted in.  
  
"I'm Zak, Zak Gesepi, I'm a foreign exchanged student from the U.S."  
  
"I'm Ginny Weasly, this is my brother Ron,this is Harry and Samantha Potter,and this is Hermionie Granger."  
  
"Pleased to meet ya'll."He said smiling at Hermionie.  
  
She smiled back, and they talked for a while then she showed him around.  
  
They ate lunch,and went back to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I'm going to change." Hermionie said.  
  
"Me too." Sam said, and they went upstairs.  
  
Sam smiled at Hermionie,"I knew you would find someone."  
  
"What are you talking about I was just showing Zak around."  
  
There was a knock on the door,"Come in." It was Harry,Ginny,Ron and Zak.  
  
"Come on,we're going out to eat with Fred and George."Ginny said.  
  
"OK, Let me get something really quick,Ron come here."  
  
Ron stepped in the room.  
  
"What color do you like for my hair better, Electric blue and Seafoam Green, or pink and purple?"  
  
"Electric blue, and Seafoam Green, it matches your eyes."  
  
"Ok! let's go!"  
  
Fred and George had been waiting outside with a limo, and everyone got in.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's a surprise,"George said," you'll find out when we get there." 


	11. Drunk

Chapter Eleven: Drunk

They rode for about 20 minutes or so, chatting and sneaking kisses, when they stopped.

"We're here." George said.

"Dancin' In The District, I thought we were eating?" Hermione said, looking at the sign.

"We are," Fred said, "and we're dancing."

"But, but, don't you have to be 18 or older?" Hermione stuttered, "we're only 16, 17, and 12."

"Hey, I'm 17 thank you very much." Sam retorted, "live a little."

"I like your attitude!" George said.

"But you're wrong Hermione, we can get in, because it is ran by teenaged witches and wizards, like us. Lee Jordan even works there." Fred said.

They walked over to the door, and knocked, "Password?"

"Firewhiskey, you know that Lee." Fred answered.

"Come on in." Lee opened the door.

They sat at a table close to the dance floor, they took a menu, and ordered.

"I'll order they drinks." Fred said, and walked off to the bar. He came back with 8 glasses of a red liquid.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

" It's punch." Fred answered passing the glasses around, winking at George.

"This taste great." Sam said, she was on her fourth glass. Ginny nodded.

Hermione walked off somewhere with Zak, and never came back. Sam saw them snogging in a corner somewhere.

"Wanna dance?" Ron asked.

"Sure." She responded and kissed him.

Harry and Ginny got on the dance floor too.  
After a few songs, Sam and Ginny went to the bar to get another drink.

They came back, with a smoking substance in their pint sized glasses.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, with a concerned look.

"It's fire, hick… whiskey… hick," Sam swayed back and forth, "want, hick… some? It's great… hick."

"Let's dance, hick… Harry." Ginny said.

"No Gin, you need to sit down you're drunk."

Sam had already pulled Ron onto the dance floor, and was swaying, unsteadily. 

"Sam c'mon your drunk you need to go home." Ron pleaded.

"No I don'ts…hick…I'm fine!" just then Sam leaned over and threw up on Ron.

Sam dropped to the floor sobbing. Ron bet down and rubbed her back, "It's ok, Shhh."

"Don't look at me…hick… I'm so embarrassed, i don't know what came over me."

"It's ok Sam." he said trying to sooth her.

"Gin are you ok?" Harry asked. He was looking at her, "please answer me."

She didn't answer instead she puked at his feet.

"Fred! What the hell did you put in their drinks?" Hermione fumed.  
"Uh, we said it was punch you didn't ask what kind!"

"What kind was it?" she asked still glaring.

"Uh…" he shifted around nervously, "rum."

"What? You put rum in a 12 and 16 year olds' drink!" Hermione slapped his face, "you idiot! We need to take them to the rooms now!"

Fred nodded not wanting to be slapped again.

Harry and Ron scooped up their dates, and they walked out into the cold, rainy night air. They stepped into the limo, and road back to the Leaky Cauldron

Mrs. Weasley was in the dinning room when they arrived. She jumped up and ran over to Sam and Gin, " What the hell happened? Why do they smell like firewhiskey?"

"They're drunk." Ron said.

"WHAT? How? Who?"

Hermione walked in, " Fred put rum in their punch, and they got carried away." she said obviously pissed off.

"FRED WEASLY! You let your sister and Samantha get drunk? Go upstairs, now! I'll deal with you later!" she was blood red with anger, she turned to Hermione, " Hermione dear could you help these two get cleaned up while I deal with Fred?"

"I would gladly help." with that she followed the two boys up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Sam can take a shower in my room." Ron said.

"Ok then Gin can take one in our room." Hermione said leading Harry to her room, " I'll help her into the shower, then I'm gonna go find Zak."

Harry nodded.

Sam got into the shower trying not to fall from the dizziness, "ok Sam you will not breakdown, you will not!" she told herself.

Just then Ron walked in, and listened quietly as she started crying.

"I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I went and got drunk! And now I'm acting like a baby if Ron saw me he'd probably never wanna see me again." she sobbed, sitting on the floor, and grabbing her ankles, rocking back and forth. Ron stepped in quietly, she didn't notice, and started talking again, " he probably thinks I'm and idiot for drinking." she mumbled.

" No I don't." he bent down and whispered into her ear.  
Sam turned around, and gasped, "Did you hear everything?"

He nodded, "And it's not true, I still love you."

Sam stood up slowly, Ron followed. She looked at him, his chest was bare, she slowly followed down, stopping at his six-pack, ' that's hot.' she thought to herself, and continued down.

"I feel like shit," she said, "I wanna g to bed." she stepped out, Ron followed.

Ginny stepped out of the shower, and found Harry waiting for her, sleeping on the couch. She got dressed, and walked over to him, "Harry wake up, you can sleep with me, I swear I won't puke."

"What? Ok." he got up, and walked over to the bed, and laid down, " good night Gin I love you."

"Love you more." she said and kissed him.

Sorry I haven't written lately I've been really busy with school Hope you like it Peace out Sammy M Potter 


	12. Preparing For Ron's Big Day

Chapter Twelve: Preparing For Ron's Big Day

Sam woke and looked around, Ron was already up, he looked nervous about something, "Ron what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said turning around, "everything's right."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see tonight." he said and smiled.

Sam went downstairs, and found Ginny eating breakfast, " hey, what's up with Ron? He was acting strange when I woke up."

"He's just nervous," Hermione said sitting down across for Sam, " I would be too if I was him right now."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"You'll see tonight." Ginny said downing her juice, "c'mon let's go get our dresses, Fred and George gave us the money to buy them. It was kind of an apology gift for the other night." Ginny said.

"Why do we need dresses?" Sam asked.

" For tonight, we're going out." Hermione explained.

The three girls walked around, looking at all the dresses, but none satisfied them. Finally they found a shop that had just what they were looking for. They looked at all the dresses, really thinking about what to get.

"I think I'll get this one," Ginny said holding up a scarlet and gold gown.

"Gin that's so cute on you." Sam said.

Hermione found a lilac dress, and fell in love with it.

"Ok Sam you're the only one with out a dress, so pick." Ginny said.

"Ok, ok I'm looking."

She finally found the perfect dress, it was hot pink, with black stars on it, and it stopped at her right knee, but flowed down on the left, past her ankle. "It's perfect!"

They finally got out of the store, and met up with the others in a Quidditch store.

"Hey Ron, wazup?" Sam said, walking over to him, ad wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Nothing really." he said, placing a kiss on the girl's lips.

"Do you play Quidditch?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Really? What do you play?"

"Keeper."

"So you need knew gloves huh? You must play a lot."

"Yeah all the time."

"Here let me buy them, I need some too." she offered.

"Why do you need gloves?"

"I'm trying out for Beater. I have an advantage, because I had lots of free time when I was little, so I went to the practices with Oliver."

Meanwhile, across the store, Ginny found Harry looking around, he wrapped his arm around her waist, "How are you?"

"Good." she answered.

"You still playing beater next year?"

"Yeah, I would be seeker if you weren't here." she teased.

"Hey let's go! We gotta get ready!" Zak called from the entrance.

They walked up to their rooms, all leaving with a kiss.

Harry and Ginny stopped in the hall, and kissed passionately.

Just then Mr. Weasley walked by, he kept walking, then turned back. "Yu two should ready." he said and walked off, chuckling.

Harry walked into his room, and saw Ron standing in front of the mirror, straitening his tie over and over.

"You look great Ron! Can I see the ring?" Harry said.

"Yeah here." he said handing Harry a little box from his pocket.

He opened the box, and found a golden ring, with three rubies. "It's beautiful, Sam will love it."

"What if she says no? I think I'd die if she did."

"She won't, she loves you." he encouraged Ron.

The girls were getting ready, fixing their hair and makeup. They made their way downstairs, to see the guys waiting for them.

"You look great." Zak said to Hermione, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Get ready, Author will here with the cars in a minute." Molly said rushing around.

They got in the cars as couples; Ron and Sam, Harry and Ginny, Zak and Hermione, Fred and George, Bill and Charlie and their girlfriends, and Percy and a stack of parchment.

"Percy!" Molly snapped, "you will not work on your reports tonight!"

"I don't want to go."

"You will go, and you will not work on those damn reports!" she said, and she snatched the papers, and burnt them to ash.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"Percy doesn't like our family, he thinks we're against the ministry." Ginny explained.

YAY! School's out I can actually work on my stories again!

Please review. 


	13. Welcome To The Family

Chapter 13 Welcome To The Family

When they finally got to the restaurant, the waitress got them settled in, in a private dinning room.

"Welcome to The Shimmering Wand, my name's Tanya and I will be your waitress for this evenin'." she looked around smiling, as she smacked her gum, "here are you all's menus, and I will be back to get your orders when your ready."

As they ate the meals, they chatted joyously about everything you could think of.

"You look gorgeous Sam." Ron Whispered to her.

"Thank you, and you look like the most handsome, nervous man I've ever met. Why are you so nervous today?"

"You'll find out I a little bit." he said and kissed her cheek.

As everyone was finishing, Ron stood up and tapped his goblet with his spoon, "I everyone would please lend me your attention for a special announcement." Ron Said, "As every Weasley knows, when a man becomes 16 in this family they have the privilege to welcome a woman into the family." all the Weasley's nodded, and Mrs. Weasley sniffled, "Well I have found that woman," Ron turned to Samantha, and kneeled on one knee, " Sam…Samantha, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but it feels like forever. I've never loved anyone like I love you, and I want it to stay this way. Will you become a member of this family, and one day become Mrs. Samantha Weasley? I want to see you everyday, and I want to, one day, see little Sam's and Ron's running around. I love you."

Sam was smiling, as tears trickled down her eyes, "Of course Ron, I love you more than anything, and I too want to see you everyday."

Ron stood up wiping the tears from her eyes, and slid the ring onto her finger. They kissed, and held each other for a few minutes, and then Ron turned towards Harry, Are you sure you're ok with this?" He asked.

"Of course Ron, cause I'll be askin' you the same thing one day." he grinned at Ron.

Short But sweet… 


	14. To Durmstrang

Chapter 14 To Durmstrang

It had been about a month since Ron asked Sam to join the family, and there were two weeks 'till school started.

Sam was sitting down with Hermione in the little ice cream shop, near the hotel, they had found it a great way to earn extra money, and get free ice cream.

"Sam! Hermione! C'mon get packed we're leaving." Ron said, "We're going top Durmstrang for a Prefect meeting."

"Why would we go to Durmstrang for a prefect meeting, when we could go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"The letter said the school wards are being renewed, so we're barrowing the other school for the meeting." Ron explained vaguely.

They ran back to the Leaky Cauldron, after getting their last paycheck, and started to pack. Sam had just charmed all her stuff into her trunk, and finally got impatient, and packed everyone else's stuff.

They headed for King's Cross on the Knight Bus, and entered platform 9 ¾ . As they boarded the train, they noticed it had been extended into a larger car with four-poster beds lining one of the walls, and there we're couches around a fireplace on the other side.

"This is nicer than the last time I road on this train." Sam Said looking around.

Everyone nodded.

After awhile the lady normally pulling the sweets trolly, came by and announced that dinner would be in the main dinning car right behind the engine car.

They got up gratefully, as they were all starving.

When they were done eating, and arguing with other prefects, they headed back to their car, and settled in a bit more. They changed into their pajamas, and settled into the couches around the fire, chatting late into the night.

Sam had fallen asleep with her head on Ron's lap, and he had been absent mindedly running his fingers through her now deep- blue hair.

Harry smirked, and noticed Ginny nodding off on his shoulder.

Suddenly the compartment door slammed open, it was draco Malfoy, and a few other Slytherin followers.

"Go away Malfoy!" Harry snarled.

"Why should I Potter?" he retorted.

"Hmm? Ron what's all that noise? I'm trying to sleep." Sam mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." he whispered.

"Shut up Malfoy, some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Aww is Potty and his fwiends tiwred?" he said in baby mock.

"No, but Sam is, so shut up Malfoy." Ron hissed.

"Trust me you don't wanna wake her up." Harry said.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT GUYS? SHE SLEEPING! SO BE QUIET!" Draco shouted.

"Shut the Hell up!" Hermione snapped.

Sam's eyes flickered, she looked pissed, and her eyes were firery red, and her deep-blue hair was now a flaming red.

She got up, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't you dare wake me up again! Or I'll blast you to Egypt!" Samantha yelled.

"Why should I listen to a little brat like you?"

"Shut up Malfoy, leave her alone." Harry snapped.

"Aww does potter have a girlfriend?"

"Ew no, well not her. That would be weird, she's my sister, so leave her alone."

"Why?" Malfoy said, and turned to Sam, "you there, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am a prefect and I can give you detention."

"No you cant Malfoy, we're not at school." Hermione said.

"Sawd off Mud blood!"

"Don't call her that my mum was muggle born too! You prat!"

Malfoy stepped up closer to Sam and slapped her face.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy! No one hits my girlfriend!" Ron snarled, but before he could do anything, Sam had punched Malfoy square in the nose.

"That's for coming here in the first place."

"Crabbe, Goyle! Get that brat!" He said holding his broken nose.

They just stood there and stared down at the ground.

"I said get her!"

"We cant we'll hurt her she's too small." Crabbe said.

"What the hell do you mea…" Draco turned around, "What the hell?"

Sam was sitting on the floor, sucking her thumb, staring up at everyone. She appeared to be a 3 year old, with two pink pig-tails, and was only two feet tall.

"I don'ts likes yous!" she screeched, standing up.

"Samantha it's ok, calm down." Hermione said.

"I is not Samantha I'm Sam-Sam!" she said stamping her foot.

"Umm… ok Sam-Sam, will you calm down and go sit next to Ron please?" Hermione tried tempting the three year old.

"No I don't like boys they're icky!"

"How 'bout me? Harry your big brother?" Harry asked.

"No!" she yelled, " I want Moony!"

"Moony?" Ginny asked.

"Moony, I WANT MOONY!" Sam started going hysterical, she was crying and screaming, and making things break around the room.

"Let's get out of here!" Malfoy said, running out of the room.

"Who is Moony?" Ron asked.

"Moony! Oh she wants Lupin" Harry said.

"Not Lupin! Moony!"

"He's not here." Ginny tried to tell her, but before they knew it she was running towards the teachers' car.

"Moony! Moony!" she was banging on the door, "Moony I want Moony!"

The door opened, and a tired looking wizard came out in his night cap and a robe.

"Moony1 I missed you so much! These strange peoples wont leave me alone!"

Lupin picked her up with one arm, and cradled her, "it's ok Sam-Sam, these are your friends. Harry is your brother, and everyone is helping him watch you."

"I want Mummy, I miss her." Sam whispered.

"Me too." Lupin said, carrying Sam, who had placed her head right under his chin, and fell asleep.

"They walked back to the Gryffindor Car, and Lupin Placed Sam in her bed, "when she wakes up give her this chocolate, and she'll feel better."

"Remus why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher Again."

"Is Snape Making the Potion for you?"

"No he refused, Sam is." Lupin said, "now good night and go to sleep. We will arrive tomorrow evening, so be prepared, it will be cold."

"Good night."

Kinda lame… plz review 


End file.
